Unnamed Story  Fallen Leaves
by ariablur
Summary: Love can make people act like idiot.Though sometimes people are too dense to recognize love.What was left to do to make amend so love will bloom? SasuNaru, OcxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Raged breathing filled the room. Moans after moans can be heard as well as the tell tale smells of sex emanated from the said room. Bodies moving back and forth against each other as sweat drenched the tanned body. Nails digging at his back, a sign that she reached the orgasm. He slowed into a stop then pulled out.

He sat there silently, at the edge of bed, head hung low as blank look adorned his face. Rustling sound can be heard and he turned slightly, staring into a nameless woman face he just had sex with. He turned back then sighed softly. Slowly he stood up and walked. He bent down, taking his clothes and donned it back hastily. And without a glance back, he leave the room.

-page break-

A chilly night wind blew softly as he stepped out of the hotel. He looked up into dark skies and just stood there, unmoving.

"Why the pain still there?" he murmured softly as long and slim fingers combed his disarray of raven hair. He turned his gaze down, no longer looked up into night sky. Dark onyx eyes scanned the pavement path with sadness. Unshed tears made the black orbs look glassy. He then sighed and slouched. His shoulder went rigid as pained sobs escaped his lips. The tears he held back now flowed freely.

"Why I can't just forget you?"

-page break-

+random flashback+

"Hey, bastard!" the voice reached his ears, pulled him out of his thought. He turned and their eyes meet.

Unruly blond hair, deep blue pair of eyes, and happy grin plastered the face. He sighed softly and turned away. A smile graces his stoic face.

"Yah! How dare you turn away from me, bastard!" yelled the blond as he shook the said bastard body with annoyance. He just sighed, face frowned slightly as a scowl adorned his face.

"Leave me alone, dobe." He said and then moved away from the 'dobe'. The blond pouted and took the seat beside him.

"Stop your brooding, bastard. Its make you look so old." Said the blond, putting away his backpack.

"Hn."

"Okay, Okay! I'll shut up." The blond said while held his hands up in mocking surrender. He sighed again. But a small smile appeared for mere moment on that stoic face of his before it's gone and replaced by a scowl.

"But, honestly though, are you even felt tired with brooding all day long?" the blond asked curiously. He glared and the blond scratched his neck sheepishly.

"I'm just thinking. Not brooding." He replied snappily. The blond snickered. The glare he gave to the 'dobe' didn't affect said 'dobe' that much anymore.

"Really, Uchiha, you sucks at lying." The blond commented.

"As far as I know," the blond continued "Uchiha always brooding, not thinking."

"Moron." He said as he gave the blond a death glare. The blond just shrugged as he then rummaged into his backpack, tongue peeking out as he does so.

"You got your father attitude more than your mother, and its sucks." The blond commented offhandedly. He stiffened.

"Shut up, dobe. It's not your business."

"Seriously, Uchiha, just relax and pull that stick out off your ass. It's annoying."

"Dobe…" he warned. But the blond completely ignored him. The blond now happily munching on his sandwich that he finally found in his backpack after rummaging for a while.

"What you gonna do today?" the blond asked as he paused on his munching. The raven shrugged. He really didn't have anything to do that day anyway.

"Ne, bastard, care to tutoring me for the literature?" the blond asked. He stared at the blond suspiciously. A finely dark eyebrow rose, asking silently.

"Oh, come on, Uchiha, don't be such a dick! I'm your best friend!" the blond yelled indignantly.

"Dobe…" he murmured carelessly, and it earned him a hit on the back of his head by the said 'dobe'.

"Dickwad." The blond growled, annoyed at the fact that his said 'bastard' of a best friend throwing him such a look.

"I'll wait at the entrance gate after the class over. My mom has been nagging at me 'bout you anyway." He said lazily as he stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Yay me…" the blond said mockingly, still annoyed. He nudged the blond playfully. The blond turned, a scowl plastered at the blond face and he just smiled at the blond. The blond huffed.

"Fine. But you owe me big bowl of ramen." The blond stated grouchily. The raven mouth twitched a bit. So much alike with his mother, he thought, not amused.

"Whatever you want, dobe."

+random flashback+

"Mom, I'm home," he stated as he stepped out of his shoes, the blond followed as he did. He walked into the kitchen trailed by the blond. Dark raven hair, onyx eyes just same like his with pale skins greeted his sight when he stepped into the kitchen. Not far from the man that resembled him a lot, stood a blond with tanned skins and dazzling pair of blue eyes.

"Mom, Dad," he spoke addressing the two males in the kitchen. The blond looked up, and a smile plastered his face instantly. He waved at the raven that stood at the kitchen entrance.

"Welcome home, Kyusuke. How was your school?" the blond asked the slightly shorter version of the man beside him.

"It's like usual, mom. And I brought Ryu along." Said the raven as he addressed the blond behind him. The blond face brightened more as he saw the shorter pale blond beside his son. He bounced happily toward the blond and hugged him, almost suffocated the boy.

"Naru, you suffocated the poor boy." The older raven spoke.

"Ah! Hahahaha…sorry, Ryu-chan," the blond said sheepishly as he let go of the boy and strutted back to sat beside the stoic man.

"Evening uncle Naruto, uncle Sasuke," the blond greeted. Naruto just waved it off while the older raven nodded.

"Sas, help me with the dish, will you?" Naruto asked the older raven as the said raven just grunted.

"You boys, enjoy your time. Dinner will serve in two hours," Naruto smiled.

"Come on, dobe, let's go to my room," said Kyusuke as he walked away. Ryu glared at the younger raven, annoyed.

"Coming, bastard," he said huffily. Naruto just smiled as he watched the two boys walked away.

"Dobe, stop smile like an idiot and help me," grunted Sasuke annoyed as the blond just stood there smiling idiotically. The blond glared at his husband.

"Thanks for ruining such happy mood, bastard," he responded while slightly shoved the 'bastard' of a husband of his. Sasuke just smirked as he leaned and kissed Naruto's temple lovingly. The blond smiled and pecked his husband lips.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

+random flashback+

"So, moron, what part of literature that poor brain of yours didn't understand?" Kyusuke said offhandedly while throwing his school bag at the desk. The blond glared and then pouted.

"You mean bastard…" he muttered. Kyusuke just shrugged as he pulled his shirt intent on changing into more comfy clothes. The blond blushed and averted his eyes when he saw the glimpse of tanned and muscular torso of the said 'bastard'.

"Are you sick, dobe?" the raven asked when he saw how red Ryu face was. Ryu stiffened for a bit then he looked at the raven while scratching his head sheepishly.

"What?" the raven asked again.

"Nothing. Just felt a bit hot. Don't you feel so?"

"Moron…if you didn't notice the AC is in the full blast. Why the hell are you feeling hot?" the raven asked bewildered. He then just shook his head as the blond just smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway, teme. Teach me how to make a good poem!" the blond demanded. Kyusuke just rolled his eyes.

"As if those poor excuses of brain of yours know how to make proper poem…" the raven muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, teme?" the blond asked in dangerous tone. Kyusuke flinched a bit at the tone in Ryu voice. He turned to the blond and just smiled innocently.

"Oh, cut it out, teme! I heard what you say!" the blond said angrily. The raven then sauntered to Ryu and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, okay? Dobe…" he said sincerely, still hugging the blond. But Ryu didn't budge even a bit, still pouting. The raven sighed softly. He then moved the blond into his lap and leaned his chin into the crook between the blond neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mate. Won't say that kind of things again. Promise." He said as he kissed the blonds' temple.

"You promise, teme? That you won't insult me again like that?"

"I'm promise." The raven said while smiling. Ryu smiled and pecked Kyusuke on the cheek.

"You're forgiven." The blond said happily. The raven just chuckled lightly and tightened his hug.

+random flashback+

"What the hell, teme! You promised me!" the blond yelled angrily. He stomped over to the couch and then glared angrily at the raven in front of him.

"But you just went away with that bitch! Why should I wait for you?" the raven yelled back. He stood facing the angered blond. Eyes glared piercingly.

"I just need to talk a bit with her! And you should wait! You promised to go with me!" the blond shouted. Eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall any moment. Kyusuke, blinded by the rage, didn't saw that.

"What talk! She practically was hanging all over you! You even ignored my call! And you know I hate her!" Kyusuke shouted. Fist clenched in anger.

"TEME!"

"You didn't even need me. Such a best friend you are…" the raven spat heatedly. Ryu jaw's tightened. He looked sharply at the raven.

"And you promised to go with me, teme. Just me and you. Heck, you broke your promise. You leave me and you go with that woman you didn't even know who." The blond hissed.

"At least that woman didn't ignoring me for some bitch that I hate." The raven said venomously.

"Teme, take that back." The blond warned.

"Hn."

"I hate you, teme! I hate you!" the blond yelled, tears flowed. The raven stood there in shock. He stared at the blond. Guilt and regret slowly creeping in the raven mind.

"No, you didn't mean that, dobe…"

"I hate you, Kyusuke! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Ryu shouted. Kyusuke just stood there, stunned. His eyes now brimmed with tears, but he refused to cry.

"Fine, dobe. I'm going home," he said weakly and walked out of the blonds' house. Missed the hurt and regret look that showed in the blond face.

+end random flashback+

-page break-

_"Hello?"_

"Father…" Kyusuke said hoarsely. He still stood in front of the hotel. Eyes stared blankly into the pavement.

_"Kyusuke? What's wrong? Wait! I'll call your mother. Where are you now?"_

"No, father. I don't want mother to worry."

_"You fight with Ryu, aren't you?"_ Kyusuke sighed hard. He knew his father will know what the matters that troubled him. His eyes now sting with the tears that threatened to fall when he remembered the source of his misery. He nodded stiffly.

_"You just nodding, don't you? So much like your stupid mother. Just go to him, moron. Ask for forgiveness. That's what I did to your mother too."_ Kyusuke chuckled lightly. He smiled faintly at the memory replayed in his mind when he was barely five years old. The day when Sasuke Uchiha admitted defeat at Naruto and finally showed the whiskered blond his love. Who said Uchiha Sasuke never do moronic act? He surely saw how his father does some moronic act in front of his mother. And he won't change it for anything. Because that day, he too found his love at the first sight.

"Like singing and dancing stupidly in front of him when mom mad at you because you eat his ramen?"

_"Shut up, you brat! You know how scary when that mother of yours got mad."_

"…"

"What should I do, father? I'm so scared. But I don't want to lose him. I'm sorry, father…" Kyusuke said almost chocked on his tears that now flowed. He heard his father sighed.

_"You, moron, get up and move your ass. Go to Ryu and told him. Or else I will tell your mom to kick your ass."_

"Father…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks."

_"Don't be so stupid. That's your mother job. You're my son. Our precious son. We will love you no matter what." _

"Haha…I know…"

_"Move your ass. You're an Uchiha. Uchiha always get what they want."_

_-_page break-

"Who's that, teme?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the doorway toward the living room. Sasuke turned around, small smile etched on his lips.

"Our dumb son."

"What's with Kyusuke?" Naruto asked a bit worry. He stepped closer toward Sasuke. And the older raven pulled him into a hug.

"He said he gonna confess to Ryu."

"Che, took him long enough. He got your stupidity, teme."

"Well, but you love this stupid, don't you?" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto lips lovingly. Naruto just smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Bedroom, teme…"

"Impatient are we?" Sasuke chuckled lightly as he pulled Naruto toward their bedroom.

"Oh, shut up, teme. You know you want it too."

"Of course I do."

"Pervert!"

-page break-

There, he stood in front of the closed door, hand raised ready to knock. He hesitated for a moment, biting his lips as his eyes looked longingly at the closed door. He sighed heavily and raised his hand again.

***Knock. Knock***

"Yeah?" the muffled voice can be heard from the inside. He stood stiffly as the voice getting closer to the door. The door opened and there on the door way stood a long haired blonde woman with blue eyes with the color a bit paler than his mother, Naruto.

"Kyusuke?" the woman said as confusion plastered all over her face. He just nodded and attempted a weak smile.

"Is Ryu home, aunty?" he asked. The woman blinked then smiled happily. She nodded then dragged the boy in.

"Hey, Chouji, where is the brat?" she half yelled toward the man who was munched happily with a bunch of snacks in front of him. The slightly round male turned his head toward his wife, still munching.

"The brat is in his room, Ino. He hasn't come out since yesterday." Chouji answered between his munching. The raven cringed then forced a smile as the man noticed him.

"Evening, Uncle Chouji," he greeted politely. The man just grinned at him and back at his food. Ino sighed softly as she shook her head.

"Well, you heard it. He is upstairs." She said as she smiled. The raven nodded and walked quickly up the stairs.

"I wonder what happen between them," Ino said softly as the raven disappeared into corner. She then sat beside his husband.

"Just let them be. Maybe it's just a love quarrel." Chouji said while patted his wife hand softly. Ino smiled at the gesture.

"They are so much like Naruto and Sasuke, don't you think?" Ino muttered as she smiled again. Memory of a blond and raven boy came into her mind. She chuckled lightly while Chouji just smiled.

"Yeah. Just hope that they both not as dumb as those two."

-page break-

***Knock. Knock***

"Yeah?" Ryu muffled voice can be heard from behind the closed door. Kyusuke took a deep breath, head hung low.

"It's me." He breathed slowly. Rustling sound then the door opened immediately. There, on the door way, stood disheveled Ryu with wide eyes stared at him.

"Teme…" Ryu whispered softly. Then he scowled. Eyes glaring sharply at the raven who just stood there dumbly.

"You stink." The blond scowled again. Nose wrinkled in distaste. The raven stiffened. Regret and guilt slowly creped into the raven's feeling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. Instead of answering the blond gripped the raven collar and dragged him forcefully into his room. Shocked, Kyusuke just let the blond pushed him harshly on the bed. After closed the door with a loud bang the blond then crawled angrily on top of the raven.

"You stink, teme!" Ryu hissed angrily. The raven just lay there while stared at the blond meekly.

"I'm sorry…"

"How dare you?" Ryu shook Kyusuke body hard enough to make the raven a bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry, Ryu…" he whispered softly. Eyes brimmed with the tears that ready to fall. He gnawed at his lower lip, guilty.

"Did you cum too?" the blond asked in disgust. The raven shook his head, tears now flowed freely. He turned his head away from the angry look the blond gave him.

"Why are you crying now? You fucked her!" the blond yelled, hands clenched tightly on both raven wrist.

"I'm sorry!" the raven shouted. His body shook hard as he suppressed his sob.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Ryu… please… I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears flowed, pleading the blond for forgiveness. The blond sighed hard and released the raven wrists, still hovering over the raven sprawled body. He closed his eyes then sighed again, body trembled. Kyusuke eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around the trembling blond, hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know… I didn't cum! It's not even fully erect! Please! Believe me!" the raven said desperately. He kissed the blond face and lips, nipped softly at the blond neck.

"Please, Ryu, I'm sorry… Please, believe me…"

"You fucked her…"

"Ryu… I'm thinking about you to make it stand!" the raven start babbling. Panic took over his body. He clings to the blond tightly.

"Why?" the blond whispered softly.

"Ryu, I'm sorry, please!" the raven begged as he kissed all over the blond face and neck.

"WHY YOU FUCKED HER?" the blond shouted suddenly, startling the raven.

"Why are you always hurting me, Uchiha?"

"Ryu…"

"I fucking love you! Why are you doing this to me? WHY?" he yelled loudly, tears flowed out. The raven eyes bulged. He stared at the blond, mouth hung agape.

"B-b-but I thought you…" the raven trailed off.

"I'm not that idiot, you bastard! I fucking show you that I love you! Your parents know it! Even everyone know about it! It's you who is so damn dense, Uchiha!"

"I-I-I'm… I…"

"You're so fucking dense, idiot." The blond mumbled softly as he laid his head onto the raven chest and inhaled deeply. He then kissed Kyusuke lips softly, made said boy widen his eyes then cried softly.

"I'm sorry, Ryu... I'm…"

"Just shut up, Uchiha." He cut off the raven words and kissed him deeply. A possessive growl emanated from the said blond boy as he claimed his raven soft lips.

Panting softly as they separated from the kiss, said Uchiha stared lovingly at the blond man above him. He lifted his hand then caressed the blond cheeks gently. Eyes still glazed by the tears.

"I love you." He murmured softly into the blond lips.

"I love you too, moron," the blond said softly as he claimed Kyusuke lips once again in a heated kiss.

Both boys stared at each other with love showed in their eyes. The blond smiled gently as he caressed soft raven hair. Hands begin to trail off each other body, lips sucked each other hungrily. Soft moan emanated from both lips as they grinded into each other.

"You make me want to eat you, Hun," the blond whispered as he grazed the raven ears with his teeth. Kyusuke shuddered and moaned softly at the ministration. Body flushed with need.

"Then eat me. Make me yours. Only yours…" he said as he kissed the pale neck teasingly while his hand curled into blond hair.

"Hmm, Uchiha…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

...

...

...

...

..

.

"BOYS!" Ino shouted loudly. Both boys froze in shock. Slowly they turned their head toward the door and then sighed in relieve. The door still closed. They eyed each other and smiled. Both got up then adjusted their slightly rumpled clothes.

"Are you two done making up?" Ino shouted again.

"Yes, mom!" the blond answered as he held the raven hands, fingers entwined.

"Then move your ass ASAP! It's dinner time!"

=end scene=


	2. Chapter 2

Shuffling sounds then moans. Sound of headboard hit against the wall can be heard between moans and groans. Ragged breathing then mewls filled the room. The pale body moving gracefully above the tanned one. Raven hair tickled the tanned skins, both slicked with sweats.

"Mmmmh…" he moaned softly, hands clutched around the pale neck as he writhed in pleasure given by the raven above him.

"Ha-harder, Sas…"

"Ahnn…"

"Naru…" the raven groaned as he thrusting harder into the blond. The blond body arched, back curved as his face twisted in pure ecstasy. Pale hands gripped the tanned hip harder, as he droved harder and faster into the blond beneath him. Heat pooled in the pit of their stomach threatened to burst.

Blue eyes gazed into the black orbs with lust, passion, and love twirled in them. A soft smile that graced the flushed face enchanted the raven.

"AH!"

"Na-Naru…" the raven moaned softly as he droved harder than before into the blond. Body bend as he pulled the blond closer then attacked the blond's slightly swollen lips hungrily. Oh, how he loved the man beneath him so much.

"Sas…AH!"

"I'm close…" the raven murmured into tanned neck, teeth grazing slightly. The blond moaned at the sensation evoked by the raven on his neck.

"Sas…Sas…AH!"

"Naru…Nnnhg!" The raven movement turned jerky as he nearing the edge of pure bliss. The blond beneath him trashed and writhed, face flushed as fist curled and tightened around the sheet, seeking leverage. Lips crashed against each other as they kissed hungrily, bodies never ceased to move. And…

***RINGGGG* *RINGGG***

"Ah…Nnnhg…S-Sas…" the blond moaned again as the raven thrusting into him. The raven just grunted.

"Sas…" the blond growled lowly as his body arched even closer toward the raven, almost molded into one.

"What?" the raven grumbled lowly, neither his movement ceasing nor flatter. The blond grunted.

"Pick the damn phone up." He moaned lowly into the raven ears and bit his lower lip as the raven thrust particularly hard into him.

"What?" the raven asked as he nipped the blond jaw then went down to suck his neck that already covered in love bites mark.

"AHH!"

"What is it, Naru?" the raven panted as he now played with the blond erect nipples, nipping it softly. Naruto body arched as he shut his eyes tightly, wave of pleasure surged through his body.

"Pi-pick the damn…Ah!-phone up!"

"Nnnhg…What?"

"PICK THE DAMN PHONE UP, BASTARD!" Naruto yelled loudly as Sasuke hit his prostate dead on, making him almost went over the edge. The raven sighed in annoyance but still moved in and out of the blond. He reached toward the night stand and Naruto buried his face into the crook of the raven neck as the motion caused him a jolt of another pleasure.

"Hello?" the raven answered, still panting.

_"Fa-Father?"_

"Ahnn…Uh…Naru… Don't clench too hard…"

_"Fa-father…wha-what are you doing?"_

"Fucking your mom. Ah! So wha-what is it that make you ca-Ah!-lled?"

_"Wha-what! Father! Don't answering the phone when you're engaged in such activity!"_ Sasuke chuckled lightly. He casted a glance downs at the blond that now trying to impaled him self more deep onto the raven.

"Your mother makes me. Now hurry the hell up, your mother is so impatient." The raven urged. He thrusted into the blond hard making the blond moaned loudly.

_"Mo-mother…"_

"Kyusuke…" the raven growled lowly into the phone. He felt his climax was close and so did with the blond if the blond clamped on him tightly was any indication.

_"I w-won't be back for to-tonight…I'm-"_

"Okay." And the raven hangs up. He threw the phone onto the bed, not caring whether it landed correctly or not. He fastens his pace and thrust harder into the blond.

"AH! Sas…uhnn…"

"Na-Naru…Uh!"

-page break-

"What they said?" Ryu asked as soon as Kyusuke closed his phone. The raven glanced at him, face flushed. The blond frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The raven shook his head as his face turned redder. The blond narrowed his eyes and the raven winced slightly. He hung his head low as he mumbling his answer to the raven.

"What?"

"…."

"What? I can't hear that."

"…."

"Kyusuke…" a growl and the raven face flushed again instantly.

"They were having….when I called." The raven murmured.

"They were what?"

"Having…." The raven said again, his face flushed more, like a boiled crab. The blond frowned. He can't catch the last word.

"Say again?"

"They were having sex when I'm called!" the raven shouted with flushed face. The blond's eyes bulged out.

"THEY WHAT?"

-end-


End file.
